Dark Note
by Amatsu Kurosaki
Summary: Let's put it as simply as possible: Kingdom Hearts with a Death Note twist. Some future shounen-ai. Rated T for safety. Some main pairings...AkuxRoku, Zemyx, SoRiku... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts or Death Note, I wouldn't be writing this. It'd be already published with my name on it in bold.

I have a total of four (ongoing) fanfics after publishing this one. Note that updates will be irregular, but I promise I am drafting all my stories bit by bit. But _reviews_ are what keep me functioning and motivated. If I don't have some responses, I don't think my fics are being favored. At the bottom of this chapter will have news of my other stories.

This is a spinoff of Kingdom Hearts...Death Note style. I'd used the Kingdoms Hearts characters with canon-based aspects from DN. In future, it will have some main points of shounen-ai (boyxboy). Rated T for cussing, sexual tension, killing, and blah blah blah. Don't steal my plot, idea, or OC's.

**A** is equivalent to **L**.

**SS**/Shurui is equivalent to **W**/Watari.

**Vv** is equivalent Birthday Beyond/**BB**.

**T**/Terra and **Aa**/Aqua is equivalent to both pairs: Raye Penber and Naomi Misora; **A**/Aiber and **w**/Wedy.

When two upper cases like **SS**, meaning previous Letter (agent marker), usually retired or resigned.

When one upper cases like **R** means current Letter (agent marker).

When two letters by one is upper case and another is lower case like **Vv**, it means next successor of latter (so meaning if a Letter is known as **Kk**, he/she are the successor of the Letter **K**).

When only a lower case like **j**, meaning still-in-training, undergraduate, or within consideration of being successor.

Letters (detective/agents/smart people) will always be bolded.

Your favorite Kingdom Hearts will arrive in do time.

Posted: 4/6/12

~Amatsu Kurosaki

Prologue.

_Traverse Town. 10:00 p.m. Bad side of town._

Ugly yellow light blared from the streetlamps, drowned by the flurry of neon signs and florescent from still-open stores. Looking from above, you saw a street aligned with everyday-robbed buildings, sidewalks lurking with muggers and roughhousing lowlifes, a road cracked and faded, tendrils of smoke from cigarettes. Looking from below, you saw the pitch black void that was the sky, barely visible stars that blinked like a sparkle of a gem, and the silvery-yellow glow of the dominating moon.

It was revolting, but it was just another night in the poorer side of town.

Some cars were parked along the curbs, ranging from beaten down vehicles owned by low-waged laborers, or pimped sports cars owned by drug merchants and mafias. Out of all cars that stood out, one was hidden under a cloak of shadow, by the corner of the street. The structure was a used sedan model and the body was a plain black cover, the windows tinted, and engine shut off.

Two people waited inside. Two agents. A young women with hugging, short, blue hair. A young man with ruffled tufts of brown spikes. Neither bored, neither too impatient, but tense in their muscles. Eyes alert and attentive. It had been nearly an hour since they had drove by and parked the car. They hadn't spoke much, their minds crammed with this night's outcome. What should their approach be? When would they depart? Would they survive in the end?

Consequences: someone would die - on this street, in the abandoned building few blocks down. The boxed building was only a few stories tall, graffiti sprayed on one side, grim windows blocked with wood planks, the entrance hanged with a dirty sign that read: _for rent_. That was their destination right there. Their target had supposedly disappeared in the dwelling an hour ago. Not one hint of movement since.

As if she couldn't help but knowing, she asked abruptly, "It's so quiet. I wonder...will something go wrong?" Her usual gentle voice was precarious, lower and strained from the thick silence.

A hand reached over to clasp over her fisted one. "Don't worry, Aqua."

"Terra...sometimes I wonder why we didn't decline this mission," whispered Aqua, lashes low as she thought back.

"Why would we anyway?" Terra's voice was also low-pitched, as if they were afraid someone might overhear them. But it wasn't the only reason. They were sad. They were anxious.

"He might kill us," Aqua said wanfully. The brightness in her oceanic eyes clouded again, associated of the thought of _him_. "Like he did to-" She broke off, voice thick of suppressed emotions.

Terra squeezed her hand. "That's why we're here, aren't we?"

"You're including me, as well, right?" interjected another voice. Soft-tenored and soothing contrasting for such a dangerous situation. Only two agents in the car, three voices. The sound came from the earpieces the detectives' had handy. The reacted to that, sitting up straighter, more aware.

"**A**," Terra greeted curtly. "What's the status?"

"**Vv** has been pinpointed more precisely," **A **affirmed monotonously. "He is in the second floor of the building near the back. He is depicted to be in a windowless room. That is all. I am not a 100% sure he is sedentary or not. No erratic movements or sounds so far. Knowing him, he has some type of weapon handy." **A**'s impression changed subtly. "Now what were you saying about 'that's why we're here'? Were you two...regretting the search of **Vv**? Or perhaps that we are trying to kill a serial killer?"

"Neither," Aqua answered. Her forehead creased. "I-I just feel like predator, chasing after him. I know he's a serial killer - a murderer - but as officials that represent justice-"

"-we're taking revenge," cut in **A**, the collected voice deadpanned.

Aqua sighed. "Yes."

Terra grunted brusquely. "That's just part of the job."

"More or less," **A **said ruefully. There was a munch that the sleuth's heard in their earpieces. **A** was eating again. "I refer it as 'when you see the chance, you take it'."

"It's fighting who we are inside," Aqua murmured, reasoning, her voice heard clearly by both her accomplices. "This mission is contradictory. We either kill **Vv** to repay what he had done for our own benefit or for the law of Kingdom Hearts. He took lives, we're taking his."

"...I know, Aqua." **A** hadn't bothered using Aqua's alias. The soothing voice was apologetic. "It was selfish of me to ask you two to join me and hunt down Vanitas. But, remember, if we don't kill him, he'll kill _more_."

Aqua shifted in her seat. Resolve cleared her mind of distractions. "Right."

"I think it's time to for you two to head out," **A** confirmed. "**T**, please activate the camera in your pin."

On Terra's jacket was a nickel-sized pin with a black dot. Terra rotated the circumference, turning on the mini camera.

"Thank you," **A** said. "You both have your bullet-proof vests?"

"Yes," the pair chorused. Under their jackets they had a decent bulletproof vest, a handgun hidden in the holster at their side, and not much else.

"Make sure to attach your silencers when you infiltrate the building," cautioned **A**. Underneath the discretion, **A** was worried for the well-being of her on-field agents. They were close friends.

"We know, **A**," Terra said dismissively. When no response came back, he added, "Anything else?"

There was a deliberate hesitating pause, and **A** took the moment to lose any diligence. Exhaling, **A** blurted out:

"Shoot him in the heart for me."

Facing Terra, Aqua pretended to shoot at the camera with a finger-gun. Her eyes were all-knowing. "Roger that."

Both agents left the safety of the car.

...

_Traverse Town. 10:12 p.m. In a unfurnished, unowned room._

The room was squared-shaped, plastered-wall, and paneled-floored. It was slightly dusty and smelt of wood and cement. Two windows on one end of the room were small and allowed the moonlight to sneak in. Moonlight wasn't the source of light that casted shadows in the enclosure.

Not facing the direction of the window was an opened laptop, the glare it gave off illuminating the huddled figure in front of it. Candy wrappers and plastic bags of snacks littered around the laptop. On screen were little window boxes. The boxes contained live feed from cameras. One video tab was portraying the perspective Terra would see. He and Aqua stealthily snuck to the run-down building **Vv** resided in, avoiding suspicious stares from street spectators, and slipped in the darkness.

From the wall, an old lady in her mid-fifties emerged from the shadows that clung to her. Her gray hair tied in her usual neat bun, and dressed in layers of drab, formal clothing. Wrinkles around her mouth implied she had smiled many times before, and the crinkling around her eyes showed a sense of observatory actions. But under the aging, you could once see a beautiful, lively woman. She addressed to the balled up figure on the floor.

"That is what you finally ask of them?" the old lady inquired.

The neutral, melodious voice that answered came from the figure watching the laptop. The connection of the earpieces were turned off so the two were conversing alone. "Yes, since I don't intend to interrupt Terra's and Aqua's lives after this. Aqua plans to retire from work to focus full attention on her wedding. It's fortunate I have the **A** agent marker. She, on the other hand, is now **Aa**." Slender fingers reached out to snatch a cookie from a bag. "Hopefully, if Fate forbid, this will be the last case I'll ever ask of them. I just want to be their friend, Shurui, not their co-worker." **A** nibbled on the cookie.

"You've only worked with them for some years," Shurui reasoned softly. "Many officials like policemen or councils may be associated with each other for decades and say that it is nothing."

**A** replied when the cookie was finished, eyes intent on the laptop screen, not the older lady. "Remember Shurui, I intend to do five times than an average person. Think of a president with a three-year contract, I can accomplish perhaps nine years of work in that span - or more. I will surpass my life span expectancy. Age is but a number, but time is of the essence."

Shurui raised a brow at the combined statements. "But you are only a human. You can't base unproven facts so loftily."

**A** pressed some buttons to zero on the feed produced by Terra. He and Aqua edged down a hallway to a staircase. They hoped for no surveillance or traps. Eyes casted down to the papers strewn nearby - schematics of the building. Eyes flitted back to the laptop, narrowing.

Shurui frowned the slightest. "**A**-"

"I will die one day. I am human," confided **A**, "but that won't stop me by a long shot. Detectives and agents - those who govern with justice - die younger than the average life expectancy. I may not even live past twenty-five. You, Shurui, are what some Letters refer to as the 'lucky-lady' or 'long-living letter'. If you weren't standing behind me, I would have believed you'd died a long time ago."

"How so?" Shurui inquired curiously. "I did not apply myself to life-threatening cases, neither have I endangered my life physically."

"You've forgotten that you're still alive _putting up with me_."

Shurui's brows pulled down, disapproving with that statement. "I assure you. Never once by your side had I ever considered being-"

"It's fine, Shurui," **A** interrupted. Shurui knew **A** had a small smile on those full, pale lips. "I understand, but you _are_ as daring as the rest of us Letters." **A**'s external behavior changed when Terra and Aqua were ambling down the second-floor hallway. Their target became closer and closer into their grasp. **A**'s fingers danced across the keys, turning the earpieces back on to communicate.

"**T**, take a left turn into the horizontal hallway," advised **A**, and Terra implicitly listened, Aqua flanking him. "Yes. Now head right, he's just two doors down. Be careful."

Taking a needed breather, Terra and Aqua paused on either side of the closed door, guns cocked steadily, alert to the bone. The door that held a barrier between life and death was as tormenting as it was teasing.

Even **A**'s heart raced. Usually light breaths emanated from the sleuth, but the exhales grew longer and slower.

Numbers counted in their heads as they stared at the threshold.

One...two...three...

The signal was passed, and Terra rammed his foot into the door, forcing it to open widely. He rushed in, gun first, and Aqua followed soon after. The room **Vv** dwelled in was darker than the one **A** resided in. No windows as perceived, and one could hardly see any furniture, just planes of shadows enriched from one source. Somewhere in the center of the eerie room was a lit candle. It's flickering flame defined the face held close to it.

"I was waiting for you."

It was a false statement if **A**'s heart suddenly didn't stop painfully then twisted. **A**'s chest heaved for air, trying to remember how to breath. Fists clenched, nails biting into palms.

That _face_. Those _eyes_. God...

Shurui saw **A** bury face into arms, glossy hair rustling, and stayed curled up like that, not rousing even when muffled gunshots rang, some wounding sounds, scuffling, quick footfalls, then...nothing.

"He's dead," Terra breathed heavily. "He didn't...put up much of a fight like I'd thought he would."

Head raised slowly to peer at the death scene. The candle light illuminated a pale face as blood pooled around an inert body. Eyes were still flecked open...

A cruel, discerning smile. Not at **Vv**'s lips, but echoing in his listless eyes. Sadistic golden eyes. It was meant for **A** surely. He'd had always had that look reserved for **A**.

"It's finally done," breathed Aqua. She stepped forward to embrace Terra in relief, obscuring the camera. **A** reached out to exit the video feed. The wallpaper of the laptop was a rich white background with a archaic, ink-black _A_ smack dab in the center. **A** blinked repeatedly, disturbed by Vanitas' last rebellious notion. Why now of all times that Vanitas allowed - he'd never _allowed_ - for Terra and Aqua to overwhelm him to his death? Everything about Vanitas befuddled **A**. Irked. Taxed. Compelled. Blew away. Words like that described what effect Vanitas had coerced **A** into his unbreakable hold. Even in death, he accomplished such feat.

_He wanted me to wonder - no - kill myself to figure out what he had meant,_ thought **A**, not a hint of comprehension within glinting eyes.

"**A**?"

Said person was pulled from a stupor and glanced up to see concern from the old lady.

"The mission is completed," **A** announced hollowly. "We'll met Terra and Aqua at rendezvous. Make sure to send in our coroners to pack Vanitas' body for autopsy and any evidence in the room and hall. Leave no speck behind."

Quite vexed, **A** raked those slender fingers through bangs, spiking the hair upwards.

"Do you feel anything of **Vv**'s death?" Shurui sought, stepping forward with practiced, light footfalls. There was a frown, but at **A**'s reaction. Shouldn't **A** feel better that Vanitas was gone for good? Shurui may have been by **A**'s side for a long time, but she still didn't know every thought that passed through the sleuth's mind.

"Only justice," **A** proclaimed almost automatically as any Letter would do. "...And revenge." **A** lifted a chin to meet Shurui's imploring gaze. "I am a hypocrite."

It wasn't a question.

"You are one," Shurui agreed amiably, "but it's not your fault."

"Why ask anyway?" ventured **A** curiously, peering at the older lady closer, a glint in the darkness. "What else do you have to ask of me?"

Shurui was hesitant, withered hands clasped in front of her. "You will be...perhaps...persevered by the news."

"You mean to tell me me one way or another," drawled **A**, tensing in slim shoulders, as if bracing an impact.

Shurui sighed collectively. "It is about the Numbers."

**A**'s impression changed dramatically. The younger asset straightened - from spine to shoulders - attention undivided. "Go on."

"Their activity has heightened in the past few months. As you'd instructed - since you allowed no distractions during **Vv**'s manhunt - I personally monitored of the Organization. I believe they have recruited a new member."

Concern narrow of eyes. "And the newest Number debuted when...?"

"Not in public, but judging by my hypothesis, perhaps one or two months prior," clarified Shurui gravely.

**A**'s top-rated mind boiled with the newfound knowledge. Lips pursed. The younger agent asked, "Where have the recent kills been located?"

"I pinpointed the trail to be in Radiant Garden," informed Shurui. "The death toll there as risen dramatically."

**A**'s head tilted down to contemplate. _For the most prosperous city to be the most harmed? Hm..._ After a brief moment, **A** looked up at the older Letter. "Pack our things. We're heading to our headquarters in Radiant Garden."

Shurui appraised **A**. "So soon? Are you sure? I'd thought it'd be best if you took a small break, and we still have reports to file. You deserved some time off..."

"That is unimportant considering people are dying irregularly everyday," countered **A** briskly.

Fluidly, by bracing feet into the hard-packed ground, **A** stood up, balanced. The detective's true stature showed. Slight, lithe, and graceful.

"Let's hunt those damn Numbers."

...

News about Amatsu Kurosaki's other fanfics:

**Angel of Tennis (AoT):** Chapter 11 only has the beginning and ending and some dialogue. I know the gist of what the chapter is suppose to be about, but it is hard to write seeing I have been lacking favoritism towards this fic, so it may end up being a short chapter.

**Another Road (AR):** The next chapter is also being drafted, I have the beginning (the usual trademark), some dialogue, the concept, and some excerpts here and there.

**Hand in Hand as King and Queen (HHKQ): **This was a random idea/fic. I have most of the official second chapter drafted, but it needs revision. This fic, though, is not my utmost priority based on hits/alerts/favorites. It was a good thing I make the chapters shorter than my other stories.

Remember, just because I have some work done, it may take some time to do corrections and re-editing. I also have a total of four fics to worry about (not that I regret them).

Any reviews, PM, and whatnot are appreciated and will be checked by and by.

**Check**

**V**

**This**

**V**

**Out**

**V**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts will always be in my heart, so I guess that's better than nothing. T-T

Sorry for not updating earlier, I had so much reviews (academic wise) and projects to finish. I was also in a bad mood last week. Forgive me, I tried working on this fanfic when I wasn't cranky because I didn't want my mood to disrupt my writing. That reminds me, I need to update AoT soon... Anyway, this chapter was longer so I halved it. I'll post the next chapter very soon.

This is a spinoff of Kingdom Hearts...Death Note style. I'd used the Kingdoms Hearts characters with canon-based aspects from DN. In future, it will have some main points of shounen-ai (boyxboy). Rated T for cussing, sexual tension, killing, and blah blah blah. Don't steal my plot, idea, or OC's.

Just in case you forgot from the last chapter...

**A** is equivalent to **L**.

**SS**/Shurui is equivalent to **W**/Watari.

**Vv** is equivalent Birthday Beyond/**BB**.

**T**/Terra and **Aa**/Aqua is equivalent to both pairs: Raye Penber and Naomi Misora; **A**/Aiber and **w**/Wedy.

When two upper cases like **SS**, meaning previous Letter (agent marker), usually retired or resigned.

When one upper cases like **R** means current Letter (agent marker).

When two letters by one is upper case and another is lower case like **Vv**, it means next successor of latter (so meaning if a Letter is known as **Kk**, he/she are the successor of the Letter **K**).

When only a lower case like **j**, meaning still-in-training, undergraduate, or within consideration of being successor.

Letters (detective/agents/smart people) will always be bolded.

When someone speaks through a phone or any other form of disconfiguring way with a voice scrambler, then the words will be in italics.

Posted: 4/14/12

Here we go... ~Amatsu Kurosaki

Chapter 1

_Radiant Garden. Four days later. 4:30 p.m. National Police Agency Headquarters._

Row upon row was occupied with a law enforcer or government official of some degree. Either standing or seated, they all employed a dignified impression amidst the tiered platforms all narrowing to the spotlight of the stage, podium, and overlapping projector screen behind all else. It could only be described as a college lecture hall. Men and women wore black suits or wear in the cool air-conditioned auditorium. They all were talkative under the unconscious apprehension that loomed over them like gray storm clouds. The lights were dim except for the beacons directed at the podium. The adults had only been present for some thirty minutes, awaiting the massive, international conference that was abruptly planned for to discuss the Numbers of Organization XIII.

Two people walked in side by side and paused to absorbed their surroundings. One was an attractive, lithe, slim man with a flawless, fair complexion and blond hair set into short spikes. Under his fitting clothing were long arms and legs with dips and lines of an athletic, fit body. The blue of his eyes shined like searing blue stars in a pitless galaxy.

Another man about the blond's age was solemn at his side. His straight brown hair was clipped above his stocky shoulders. He wore a padded, no-sleeved leather jacket over a black t-shirt and long denim pants. His muscular, although not brawny, tanned body was evident of scars, a peculiar scar slash on his collected face.

The blond peered at the focal point of the scene like in a drawing. He murmured, "I don't see Zack. He'd said he'd be here..."

"I wonder who else is here," said the aloof brunet, crossing his arms.

"Cloud! Squall!"

Both men glimpsed down at the narrow steps. Actually, the brunet man grimaced. A thin, dainty black-haired girl was sprinting agilely up the steps towards them. Her hair was tied back into a simple ponytail, her head adorned with a white sash.

"Yuffie," the brunet all but growled through clenched teeth. "How many times have I told you to call me _Leon_?"

Yuffie halted two steps before the handsome man. Realizing belatedly, she put her hand over her mouth and giggled. Even after all these backbusting years, she had never ceased in her childish antics. Her wispy face was still prim and fresh, no marks of wear from the laborious - both mentally and physically - training to acquire her badge. Of course it would be a breeze for the jumpy girl. She had enough energy and enthusiasm to power Radiant Garden.

"Sorry, _Leon_," Yuffie said in her lilting voice. "Old habits die hard. Anyway!" She brightened considerably, despite the cursory mood everyone was burdened with. "Me and Tifa saved you some seats! Come on!" She waved them to follow as she bounced down the carpeted stairs.

Normally, Leon would not proceed after a queer girl - ahem - _young woman_, but Cloud stroded forward without comment and he followed the unspoken for blond.

Yuffie and Tifa had positioned themselves near the very front of the curved rows. Tifa was patiently seated, skimming through some papers. At first meeting, Tifa was a soft-spoken women, but could instantly revert to a commanding individual when the situation demanded it. She was around the men's age, and very beautiful with her straight, long-flowing coal hair, ivory skin, dark red eyes under thick featherduster lashes, and a distracting look-at bust for such an average height woman. She usually wore all black like Cloud, and never seemed any different than the years they had spent apart as close friends and previous neighbors.

Looking up at the men's presences, she smiled when Cloud and Leon took the empty seats by her. Yuffie rejoined Tifa on her other side.

"Joining the club at last?" Tifa inquired, somewhat dry.

"If you mean joining the hunt for Numbers, then, yes," Cloud said blandly, crossing his long legs and arms and leaning back into the chair.

"Has Zack shown up, yet?" asked Leon.

Tifa shook her head. "Not yet."

"I wouldn't worry, though," chimed in Yuffie helpfully. "He's the Chief of Radiant Garden's NPA. He's probably helping presenting the case."

None too soon when Yuffie said those words, someone had mounted the spot of the podium and cleared his throat, gaining required attention.

"Everyone who as not be seated, please do so," said the presenter. When everyone was situated decorously, he nodded his approval and continued impassively, "We will be discussing the Organization's assaults and actions. I will hand over the conference to Mr. Crescent and Mr. Fair." The man turned his head to acknowledge two men stroding towards the center of the stage, each fitted with a mini clip-on mic. The presenter withdrew to give the more impressive-looking men the full affect of attention.

Cloud, Leon, Tifa, and Yuffie already knew the men on stage prior. Of course they would, they had spent most of their childhood and school years together, and their parents old time friends prior of their births.

Sephiroth Crescent was about forty years old now, the upperclassman and mature figurehead of the mention people. His silvery-hued hair was like a sheet of silk, reaching until his waist, and bangs framing his angular, yet slightly broad, face. His black suit may have cost every penny to an average paid worker, the collar unfolded up, flared hem, blue tie, and lined with red. Under the suit was a limber body accentuated with muscles and strong deftness. He may be older than the younger assets, but he was still capable of youth and power, proven by his seemingly apathetic attitude.

Zack Fair was usually an affable and charming person, but as a leader, he took hold of command and worked seriously and faithfully. He was a lissom-bodied, tall and vibrant. His blue eyes weren't as light as Cloud's, but very bold and bright. He dressed moderately (the fitting black suit probably picked out by his wife, Aerith). The collar was pressed down, top few buttons at the neck and sleeves undone, and no tie.

Zack inclined his head and said clearly, "For anyone who doesn't know, I'm Zack Fair, the Chief of Radiant Garden's Police Force." He lazily waved two fingers at his associate. "And that's Sephiroth Crescent, head detective of both here and Traverse Town." Sephiroth gave a noncommittal nod in curt greeting. Zack went on with his lecture, "As all of you know, we have been dealing with self-proclaimed Numbers, members of Organization XIII."

Sephiroth spoke up in his strong drawling voice, "Many believe Numbers have named themselves so to retaliate against the Letters - to announce a war between the two parties. Although Letters are proven to be characters of the law with no actual one bodily agent, Numbers are intelled to be existing people of varied ages, perhaps thirteen members in all if the namesake holds significance. Their form of killing, however, is unidentified, and particularly quick and lethal. They're scarcely any leads or suspects about the Numbers." The projector screen displayed images of the damage the Numbers endowed. Some were gruesome, like unrecognizable, mutilated bodies in pools of blood, or lifeless, unscathed bodies with eyes lolled back, face slack. "The main form of slaughter is heart attack. Simple, easy, brief. It allows no survivors. How the heart attacks are progressed have been puzzled over. Many victims show no sign of heart failure or any internal affliction - majority of victims are of healthy age with no previous deteriorating illnesses."

Just after Sephiroth ended his summary, Zack took the stage again. "In earlier years, the death toll rose irregularly, and mostly criminals or suspects of some kind conviction were targeted. Now, for nearly three years, victims of all over the Kingdom have been targeted without knowledge and striked down. Things such as ransoms, threats, messages are common in response but never spoken, only in code of some how such as in a newspaper or initiated by a criminal before death. Since we don't know how to counteract with the Numbers, we have no choice but to listen to their demands, no matter how severe, for the life of many others are at stake. Calculated from all the Kingdom cities, we have lost more more munny than lives as intended by the Numbers." Zack folded his hands behind his back, an imploring yet sober expression within his bright eyes. "As officers and agents of the government and law to protect humanity, we have been asked by the Head Commissioner of NPA to form an investigation team against Organization XIII. All of you know the dangers of being within close exposure to the Numbers, you are endangering your life, your family, and any others in contact with you."

The loud amalgamation of astonished gasps and controversy consuming the once dead silence of the auditorium.

Sephiroth spoke over the incredulous hubbub. "No one is coerced to join the investigation team. Anyone who declines will not be demoted, criticized, or any other form of downgrade. I have been assigned the leader of the investigation by the Commissioner. Mr. Fair is positioned the lieutenant. And lastly, an agent who could not be present, Mr. Reno Akamura from the NPA of Midgar and Hollow Bastion. So far, we are the only members." He appraised the mass clamored in front of them, his eyes narrowed sharp. "Take your pick."

One by one, the hundred of police officers, detectives, some type of devoted law enforcer decided. It started by an individual, standing up, bowing his farewell and consent, and turned heel to leave. Others began to copy the trend, bowing and leaving, filing out the doors until it was hard-pressed to squeezed through.

Only four anticipated bodies remaining, sitting bored (impatient for one component) in their chairs.

Finally, Zack broke the stiff silence of the empty air of the hall by sighing loudly and stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I guessed this much. No one has backbone these days. Sheesh, what lousy luck." He sagged his shoulders dejectedly.

Silently, Cloud stood up, his friends copying him, and they strode towards the stage to join the two upper-ranked officials.

"Not everything goes as planned," agreed Cloud, meeting the bright, but grim eyes of his upperclassman. "But I won't be the one to pass an offer to work by your side, Zack."

"We'll definitely bring down the Organization to their knees," Leon added, reveling by the notion.

Tifa appraised the two leading officers. She gave them a meager smile. "Hard day at work?"

Sephiroth sighed sufferably. "Very." He resumed to his business-like manner. "Since all four of you are willing to join the team, it is time to meet the _real_ leader of the investigation team. The leader will either approbate or reject your qualifications."

"The _real_ leader?" Yuffie spoke up uncertainty. She frowned. "That's not you, Sephiroth?"

"You will see," said the silver-haired man brusquely, and turned to exit the stage. The remaining five cautiously followed tail of the older man.

Not emanating one word, Sephiroth led them to a private office room. It was the Head Commissioner's office.

The very back of the room was a wall of windows obscured by drawn white drapes. Parallel to the windows was the Commissioner's mahogany desk and chair, the said old man sitting respectfully in his seat, leaning back into his comfort chair, gloved hands tethered and set on his desk. Ansem had not changed by much over the years, his straight, long, white-blond hair brushed and trimmed, a burgundy ascot around his neck, a tailored cream suit, and regal face.

In the center of the room was a coffee table, and flanking on either side, two leather couches. Off to the side by the wall, an old woman with her creamy-gray hair knotted into a bun and dressed in plain suit-wear with a scarf was observing a flower vase, a traveling bag slung over one capable shoulder.

Sephiroth and Zack entered first, bowing their heads accordingly. "Sir, we've have an adept group of officers," said Sephiroth.

"Some we've have worked with in the past years," informed Zack encouragingly.

Ansem nodded lightly, face passive. "They may come in. Please sit. All will be explained."

Amiably, Cloud, Leon, Tifa, and Yuffie sat on one set of couches, and Zack and Sephiroth in the other, the coffee table a border between them.

Ansem cleared his throat, his gaze to the idle old woman. "Shurui, if you may..."

The old lady stopped admiring the flowers and turned around, sending a smile to the younger assets sitting and waiting. She crossed to stand firmly by the head of the coffee table. For an old lady, her spine was straight, not a single sign of arthritis.

"Hello," she said pleasantly. "I am Shurui. I am the liaison of **A**."

Excluding the Commissioner, Sephiroth, and Zack, the other newcomers exchanged perplexed glances.

"**A**?" repeated Yuffie skeptically. "As in the **A **of the Letters?"

Shurui nodded. "The detective, yes. **A** was originally the one who proposed creating an official investigation team to question the Numbers. Alone, **A** had been keeping an wary out for them for many years. **A** had me personally contact Sir Ansem to have his consent. Now, **A** wishes to speak to you."

"_Now?_" gasped Yuffie. The great Letter wished to speak to _them_? Yuffie wasn't the only one baffled. Cloud and Leon looked dubious, Tifa was pursing her lips troublesomely. Letters rarely ever spoken aloud in public. They were enigmatic, an entity.

Cloud was trying to tell Leon something but not aloud, _It couldn't really be __**A**__?_

Leon's brows creased. _We'll find out._

Sephiroth and Zack hadn't reacted to the statements, patient for the essential conference to begin.

Shurui settled her travel bag on the table and produced a sleek silver laptop with a camera, two portable speakers, and a microphone. When she opened the laptop, it flickered on, an archaic, bold **A** dominating the screen, the left leg slanted.

_"Good afternoon," _greeted a computerized scrambled voice. _"I am __**A**__."_

"We see that," said Tifa, trying to act casual.

_"You only see my insignia,"_ corrected **A** simply. _"Please state your names, officers, other than Mr. Crescent and Mr. Fair." _

The stream of names started coolly:

"Yuffie Kisaragi."

"Tifa Lockhart."

"Squall Leonhart."

"Cloud Strife."

On the other connection, **A** was silent for a whole three minutes. Was **A** checking on their profiles? Shurui betrayed no interest to the eeriness.

_"Ah,"_ **A** exhaled finally through the mic. _"I see. Having the people you already trust is better than starting bondage from scratch. Did you expect this, Mr. Crescent? Mr. Fair?"_

"Yes," answered Zack compliantly, a small grin playing on his lips.

"Cloud, Leon, and Tifa are experienced and loyal co-workers. Yuffie may be a rookie, but her family has a history of law enforcers. She is sufficient to any cause," Sephiroth said stiffly. Yuffie was wide-eyed at his self-declarations.

_"If you say so,"_ **A** mused. _"What is your opinion, Commissioner Wise?"_

Ansem paused before saying formally, "I see no objections to the assemblage."

_"Then welcome to the Numbers Investigation Team,"_ praised **A** lightly. _"I am the leader of the Investigation Team, but publicly, Mr. Crescent will be present as so."_

"Excuse me," Cloud interrupted.

_"Yes?"_ inquired **A**.

"Why didn't Zack or Sephiroth mention anything about working with you?" the blond asked.

_"Because many would have only volunteered to join the team in order to have clearance with me,"_ **A** explained, not criticizing, but obvious. _"Then they would have slacked during work or resigned later for inexcusable reasons." _**A** paused thoughtfully. _"I hope very much you four will not fail my expectations."_

"We won't!" Yuffie almost cheered.

"**A**," interceded Shurui, somewhat chastising, hands folded behind her back, "you are straying off topic."

_"Thank you for the reminder, Shurui,"_ **A** amended. Suddenly the **A** on the laptop screen was replaced by a distribution chart. The digital graph was low planed with some low hill resembling bumps.

_"Do you know what this chart represents?"_ **A** asked.

Everyone peered at the chart. Without any labels or title, it was bleak to gain an answer.

_"This is a chart representing the death tolls before the era of Kira,"_ **A** clarified. The graph was scanned and abruptly morphed into a jagged plane, couple dozens of spires of different heights dotting the screen. _"This is the death toll during Kira's time." _

"Is **A** doing that?" Yuffie whispered to Tifa, miffed by the entity's presence.

"I guess so," Tifa replied back in a whisper.

**A** redirected both graphs on screen side by side to compare and contrast the two._ "If you haven't figured it out, both graphs are based on distinctions of gender, age, and location, but not cause of death. But now for the last graph..."_

A third graph popped on screen, this time, the slope was more angled, the graph itself more marginal, and towers of all lengths and heights shown. This displayed immense chaotic activity than the second graph of Kira's death tolls.

_"As you can see, the deaths caused by unnatural occurrences influenced by the Numbers are similar and proportional to Kira's. I have a hypothesis that Kira was the prime influence of the Number's actions. But, during Kira's time, maybe one or two people were Kira. And the first Kira only targeted criminals of all sorts, like the Numbers. The first Kira had some type of way to pass on knowledge and power to his accomplices. And if, of any significance, they're at most thirteen Numbers, not including the Kiras,"_ **A** explicated.

Another chart displayed, but a bar graph, from high to low.

_"And this is a graph showing the success of crime rates starting from Kira's reign,"_ **A** said. _"Based on Kira's actions, crime rates dropped considerably, and many criminals began to endeavor solo - for large groups tend to be targeted easily."_ The graph was updated, the bars stooped low. _"Now, criminals are cowering under fear, and operate alone and undercover. Crimes such as robberies, break-ins, and murders are examples of decreasing activity because of it's public appearance. But other crimes such as assassinations, drug-dealings, and illegal trade are less attentive to since it was low-profile in the first place." _

"So group crimes are less successful and average-scale crimes are more sought," Sephiroth summarized. "In retrospect, it retaliates because of the increase of Numbers."

"But what of accomplices of Numbers?" questioned Leon. "Surely, it they're thirteen of them, how would their attacks be pinpointed almost every corner of the Kingdom?"

The bar graph minimized, and behind it, a border map of the Kingdom and its sectioned-off cities exhibited. Blue dots began to fleck and fill in certain spots of the cities or lands.

_"Seeing where the deaths occurred..."_ **A** took a second to clean the map by scanning the screen, about a tenth of the dots vanished. _"...then there would be a total of fifty accomplices the Numbers have."_ The dots were connected into a web with black lines.

"And that shows how the crime success rate had dropped enormously," said Tifa.

_"But, in all, they're thirteen governing initiators,"_ tacked in **A**. _"That does not explain how more than sixty-three deaths would happen at the same time or mere seconds from each other. It exceeds the amounts of Numbers and their estimated accomplices."_

"This is too complicated," Zack mumbled.

_"I could narrow the profile down and prove to you all how the Numbers execute their plans, but..."_ The graphs and the map on the glowing laptop screen were wiped clean, the distressed, ink-black **A** flaunting the screen once again. _"That will be for another time, preferably when Mr. Akamura is present. This is all for now. Until then, goodbye."_

The screen blinked off. Shurui reached over to close the lid.

"Well, thanks," murmured Cloud, dismayed.

Shurui heard the young man and smiled warily. "**A** means good. Someday, you will understand what he does for a reason."

Yuffie brightened intently. "**A** is a guy?" Tifa frowned at the younger girl.

"When he believes the time is right, you will meet **A**," assured Shurui. She tilted her head to observe the expressions of the newly formed Investigation Team. "You do not agree with **A**?"

"It's not the matter of agreeing," Sephiroth said solemnly, "but we have no other choice."

The others complied with that explanation.

Ansem stood up, the movement gaining undivided attention. "Now that you all are up-to-date, it is time to organize a headquarters for you to work in. Shurui will be around if **A** wishes to speak to you. We will also be expecting Reno Akamura's arrival tomorrow."

Cloud made a disgruntled face at that name, wrinkling his nose unpleasantly.

Ansem met each of their gazes gravely.

"I give you the best of luck to end this madness."

...

Any reviews, PM, and whatnot are appreciated and will be checked by and by.

**Push  
><strong>

**V**

**Magic  
><strong>

**V**

**Button  
><strong>

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Maybe if I was born some decades earlier, I would have been the one who'd created Kingdom Hearts...

Reviews/alerts/favorites are what keep me writing. That, or the fact I can't stop thinking about fanfiction.

This is a spinoff of Kingdom Hearts...Death Note style. I'd used the Kingdoms Hearts characters with canon-based aspects from DN. In future, it will have some main points of shounen-ai (boyxboy). Rated T for cussing, sexual tension, killing, and blah blah blah. Don't steal my plot, idea, or OC's.

For people who haven't memorized this...

**A** is equivalent to **L**.

**SS**/Shurui is equivalent to **W**/Watari.

**Vv** is equivalent Birthday Beyond/**BB**.

**T**/Terra and **Aa**/Aqua is equivalent to both pairs: Raye Penber and Naomi Misora; **A**/Aiber and **w**/Wedy.

When two upper cases like **SS**, meaning previous Letter (agent marker), usually retired or resigned.

When one upper cases like **R** means current Letter (agent marker).

When two letters by one is upper case and another is lower case like **Vv**, it means next successor of latter (so meaning if a Letter is known as **Kk**, he/she are the successor of the Letter **K**).

When only a lower case like **j**, meaning still-in-training, undergraduate, or within consideration of being successor.

Letters (detective/agents/smart people) will always be bolded.

Posted: 4/14/12

The second part I had to cut off...~Amatsu Kurosaki

Chapter 2

_Radiant Garden. 10:07 p.m. Three days later. In a bedroom with only one occupant._

_"Thomas Haymore has been officially declared dead at 9:33 p.m., lying hunched over on his office desk. It was said he had died of a heart attack, perhaps caused purposely by Organization XIII... He was convicted of personal possession of drugs, firearms, and harassment... Haymore's family and close friends claim he was never one to harm others, but confirmed Haymore has been showing signs of depression and stress and irritation..."_

Feeling accomplished of the last assigned killing, the young redheaded man closed his stark black notebook, and the obsidian silver-stenciled pen in his hand morphed back into an antique pure black and silver key. The lamp light directed on the key made it shone of surreality. Sighing, the spiky redhead leaned back into his chair to stretch his taut muscles stiffened by sedentary activities...sitting at his desk for the past two hours. He wasn't studying. He wasn't reading. He was writing...names. Rich emerald eyes stared at the plasma television attached on his wall adjacent to his desk. The news reporter droned on about previous killings in the week. The people who were killed were similar. Similar by their criminal records and convictions. Obviously, some criminals/suspects killed or threatened people. Others delt with drugs and illegal weapons and sexual harassment or rape. The more important deceased figureheads were part of the government or police, etc.

Another aspect that linked the random killings were how they died. Many either died with a heart attack or in a automobile accident. Not strange for the latter, but heart attacks for people who had healthy medical records? Worth looking into...

The redhead decided to take a shower before going to bed. It _was_ ten at night, and he had a reason to wake up prior than his usual ten in the morning wake-up call for a late breakfast. He grabbed his remote and shut off the t.v. and stood up, revealing his true stature: lean, taut, slightly broad-shouldered, and tall. He snatched his priceless key transforming pen and stuffed it into his jean pockets. It really didn't matter if he lost it, the key would magically appear to him somehow. The black-covered notebook, on the other hand, he slide open his desk drawer. Inside was a combination-locked safety deposit box. He tossed his notebook in there and locked it with the three-numbered code. Turning off his desklight, he crossed his spacious, furnished room to his bathroom, ruffling his unruly hair.

Tomorrow, he would use that same notebook again.

...

The redhead yawned as he drove, having to wake up at eight in the damn morning. He didn't have the most fulfilling sleep, but he'd survive with some caffeine enriched coffee. The expensive sunglasses he wore were more for effect of appearance than protecting his eyes from the sunlight that the dull gray and black surroundings absorbed. He was driving through the city of Radiant Garden and heading south to the more - let's say - less luxurious side of town. Hollow Bastion. Where Radiant Garden was full of colors and life and wealth, Hollow Bastion was the poorer district, gloomy, run-down, and inferior. That was why he was driving his faded red truck, that he had since his sixteenth birthday, to avoid suspicious stares. He _could_ have driven his sleek cherry-red sports car instead, but _no_, he had to maintain a low profile. Yes, he was born to embrace attention.

The spiky redhead was heading towards a private headquarters hidden in Hollow Bastion to collect his earnings from yesterday's kills. Cruel as it true, the people announced dead on the news yesterday, part of the kills were initiated by _him_.

The main dust-streaked road he was driving on barely had any vehicles. He barely needed to count how many times he had to veer into a smaller road. Five to be exact. His destination neared the southwest edge of Hollow Bastion. Deserted, off-limits, and complicated to find.

The young man dove into a restricted tunnel, the dim lights barely illuminating his way. When the expanse opened, the redhead found himself driving towards a gothic-looking brimstone building minus the gargoyles and haunting theme music. It looked like it was layered with fine charcoal, the windows were tinted, no plant-life sustained at all, and the little road that led to the dark building was gray and cracked from abandonment. He parked his truck on the deserted road. He might as well be a middle of a desert in a classic black and white movie.

The air was thick with billowing dust and lingering smoke as he stepped out of his truck. He only wrinkled his nose distastefully before trudging towards the massive establishment, growing larger and daunting as he crept closer. He found the front entrance under an alcove, veiling him in shade. The bare, solid doors were locked, he knew. His sight went to the box contraption screwed on the side, replacing the doorbell. He unbolted the box case to find a mechanical password software. He punched in his ID and the building code as the password. The system light blinked the 'go ahead' green. He slipped in the doors, it locked automatically behind him. Despite the worn impression of the building, it had surveillance and technical security. He tucked away his sunglasses in the breast pocket of his shirt.

Inside of the building was empty and cold - the reason why the redhead wore a thick jacket - with hardly any decorations or furniture. The hallway he was in was shaped as a T, a set of staircases flanking the narrow, center hallway. He ambled down the straight hall, his footsteps echoing in the barren enclosure. He passed a couple of doors and sitting rooms, but he entered the very southern sitting room. It was circular-shaped and spacious. The center ceiling had a clean-cut, crystal chandelier hanging over a semi-circle of suede upholstery and the glass coffee table.

Only three people were present. All black-clad as him.

Sitting on separate couches across from each other were male teenagers. A dirty blond, the same age as him, had a strange hairstyle combination of a swept-up mohawk and mullet. Light blue eyes were lazy as he slouched in his seat, twirling his antique key.

The other attendee was a few years younger than him. He had that perfectly straight, long silver-hued hair of individual strands. His bangs were in the same condition, obscuring his aquamarine eyes. He had wiry muscles that accentuated his lean body. He was currently skimming through some papers.

The last person present was only a year older than him, but had a more serious, dutiful attitude. His bangs were sheared short, but the remainder of his icy blue hair was brushed long down the nape of his neck. His stoic face was marred by a large X scar. This man acknowledged him by glancing at him with bright teal eyes.

"Number VIII," he said stately.

The handsome redhead rolled his eyes. "Despite how I don't like you, I hate your formality more. I'd told you, call me Axel."

"You're talking to Saix, you know," snickered the blond, one arm slung over the couch ledge.

Axel sighed. "Why are you here, Demyx? To be a nuisance to Saix? Because-"

"Hey! I happen to use my Dark Note, too!" defended Demyx, straightening from his laxed posture from the insult. "I had five kills yesterday! And I messed up some grungy lives in Twilight Town!"

Axel scoffed. "That nothing. You heard all those kills yesterday on the news? _Mine_."

Saix did not interrupt their bickering but casted a mild glance at the silver-haired boy. "Number VIII is a primal example how to execute the assignments using the Dark Note. You should learn more from him, Number XIII."

The silver-haired boy blanched, his lips pressing into a grim line.

Axel sighed again at Saix's irritating business-like manners. "Saix, his name is Riku. At least give him a pet name if you won't say his real name."

Saix bristled, scowling at the redhead. "You must be here to collect. Where's your Dark Note? I need clarification."

Looking up at the ceiling, Axel called out clearly," Yo, Sicario! Bring me my Dark Note!"

Shadows in the room converged, and a form emerged from it, swirling downward like a bulge. The wrapped shadows unpeeled to show a humanoid body in a purple and white body armor. His shoulders and head were hunched down, the segmented arms aligned with jabbing blades, wearing a bodysuit, and legs/feet were like elf shoes, long and pointed. In his small, clenching hand was a Dark Note - but the Heartless' own Dark Note was strapped at his belt.

Glancing up interestedly, Riku appraised how Axel could easily command his Heartless without feeling...frightened. Although Riku's own Heartless companion was dramatically smaller and less...sharp-edged than Axel's, his still gave him shivers by those large glowing yellow eyes that looked like it might swallow him whole. Demyx frowned a bit at the saucy display.

Two reflective black marbles glanced up then down. "Here," hissed the present Heartless, raising one lengthy arm languidly. Axel took his Dark Note gingerly, not batting an eye out of anything oddly ordinary. He flipped it open to find the pages he'd scribbled on yesterday. Saix came forward with a clipboard.

"You should really stop making your Heartless a messenger boy," mumbled Demyx. He watched as Sicario flitted about in the spacious room, gingerly hopping foot to foot, stretching his dangerously enforced arms. Yeah, Demyx could see Sicario because Axel had let him touch his Dark Note. The same thing applied to Riku and Saix.

Disappearing down a hallway, Saix went off to gather Axel's money, so the redhead plopped himself next to Riku on the couch as the younger boy frowned at the papers in his hands.

"How's it going, kid?" he asked.

Riku sighed, tossing the papers on the coffee table repulsively. "All these..._tasks_ Xemnas wants us to do, I still don't like it. I don't get why I should even _try_. It's ruthless."

"Don't say that when Saix gets back," said Demyx flippantly, leaning back into his seat. "He'll go through that 'justice' monologue again."

"And don't get on boss's bad side," inputted Axel, "he might decide to kill you afterall. I mean, seriously, out of all of us, _you_ don't write an alias in your Dark Note? Even _Demyx_ knew to write on in, and his name is stupid."

"You'd named yourself after a car part," Demyx retorted, smirking. Axel shot him a scowl.

Riku's hands fisted, eyes narrowing under the veil of silver hair. "Will Xemnas really kill me if I don't cooperate? He has eleven other people working for him, that includes you two." He glanced at Axel piercingly. "And _you _don't seem to mind killing people."

Indifferently, Axel shrugged. His faze flickered to his Heartless who was studiously ignoring the humans. "Killing criminals is easy, they deserve to die after all the worthless crap they did."

Riku was not convinced. He frowned in vexation. "My dad's a law enforcer, even criminals deserve a chance to repent. Death isn't the only option of punishment," he reasoned.

Demyx snorted. "Of course, we can do _more _than just kill people. Last week, I'd made some guy confess to his wife that he had been seeing other women and buying a crapload of junk. He got the hell of a witch wanting to tear him to shreds. Ballerino had a kick out of that." He laughed at the amusement his Heartless displayed.

Riku darted his gaze between the more experienced Numbers. Were they airheads? Did the listen to themselves talk about their inhumane and immature actions? He groaned exasperatedly. "Fine. Whatever. I won't kill as much as you guys, but I'll do something to keep Xemnas off my ass." Regrettably, since he obtained his Dark Note, Riku _had_ killed some people, but in insignificant amounts and reason.

"Aren't you more prissy than usual?" Axel observed. He grinned his feral grin. "How about some coffee when Saix comes back with my money?"

"The tabs on you, then," Riku only said.

...

Coffee relaxed the three young man, the steaming cups in their hands reassuring as they slipped into a local music store in Radiant Garden to pass the time. Since it was about nine, the store was not too busy, music lovers mingling and milling among the endorsements. The posters and blending music and stocked shelves of CD's gave a more upbeat atmosphere than Riku's dour mood not long ago.

Demyx personally loved music and busied himself by running off to find his favorite bands. At least one annoying chatterbox was out of the picture.

Axel ran his fingers through the tops of CD cases, just skimming, not looking for anything peculiar. Occasionally he sipped his hot drink. Preoccupied, Riku was sorting through the shelf behind him.

Not aware at first, Axel heard some bickering voices in front of him one shelf over. He had been looking down, but now he slowly glanced up as two boys, maybe around Riku's age, were arguing over some music choices.

"No, Rain! I don't like listening to Imperial Kingdom. It sounds so...sad."

"You were going to say 'emo', weren't you?" cut in a deadpan voice.

"No!" objected the first melodramatic voice indignantly. The voice belonged to the over-the-top spiky brunet - ungelled spikes that defied the laws of gravity. His companion was a slightly spiked blond. Not a fake, bleached, or any other shade of blond, but _blond blond_. The impossibly natural shade that a millionaire would die for. That was all the redhead could think about, the hair color of an _angel_. Axel intensely wondered what they _really_ looked like face to face, but their backs were turned to him.

"Don't lie, Sky. Besides, _I'm _the one who remembered to bring money. So_ I _get to pick what to buy," Rain resolved.

Sky complained, "For once you don't pick those boring instrumental CD's, then _now_ you pick the most-"

"You were about to say 'emo' again," interrupted Rain crisply.

Axel nudged Riku's arm, getting the the boy's attention. "Hey, look," he whispered as the younger Number turned around, "two cuties at twelve o'clock."

Riku quirked a brow at Axel's use of vocabulary, then remembered that the redhead was bisexual. He was one himself, actually. He observed the targets questionably.

Rain sighed collectively. It seemed Sky would banter with him a lot. "Fine. I'll pay for you, too. _But_, you have to pay me back."

Axel and Riku saw the edge of Sky's lips curve upward in an elated smile. "Thanks, Rain!" cried the brunet, and _glomped_ the blond.

Oo. _Hugging_. How sweet.

Rain took the two chosen CD's and ambled to the the cashier near the front of the store. Sky remained and browsed to pass time until his companion returned.

Leaning in, Axel whispered to Riku. "I'm going to talk to the cute blond. You can have the eccentric brunet."

Riku shot him a distasteful look. Axel really needed to change his vocabulary.

The redhead gulped the last of his coffee down and threw away the empty cup. Acting natural, he leisurely walked towards the front of the store. Having timed himself perfectly, as the blond boy finished his purchase and turned to go, they evidently bumped arms.

"Whoa, sorry there," Axel said, bracing the blond by his arms from tipping over. The younger boy was considerably shorter than the redhead's six-foot-four - maybe averaging about five-six. As the baffled boy regained his posture, he looked up to meet Axel's smoldering gaze.

God. Axel could melt under those clear cerulean eyes that outmatched the sky itself. He _was_ an angel. With soft-featured contours, stylishly natural swept-up hair, healthy fair skin, and sweet, _sweet_ full pink lips.

"Uhh," Rain mumbled, gawking at the gorgeous redhead at full display. "Sorry about that."

"No problem, cutie," Axel said simply, flashing a handsome grin.

Rain blinked uncomprehendingly. Was the redhead _flirting_ with him? To top that off, he looked way older than him, too. And what was with the pet name? Rain's neck felt warm.

Axel held out a harmless hand. "Name's Axel. Got it memorized, darling?" Essentially, Axel's alias was his more favorable name. So when people found out his real name was irrelevant to his codename, he'd just shrugged it off nonchalantly. People thought he was being rebellious.

Hesitantly, Rain took the invitation. Axel's hand was very warm, he noticed. "R-Rain."

Axel winked playfully. "Where'd you get that name? It's suits a cutie like you."

Rain stammered, blushing more prominently. He hated being thrown out of his comfort range, he would always wind up flustered. "I-I don't know. My-"

"Rain!" called the expressive-toned voice that Axel recognized as Rain's brunet friend. Sky's run was quick-mannered, almost balancing on the balls of his feet. Up close, Sky had the same cerulean hue in his eyes as Rain's, but playful and observant. He halted to a stop at Rain's side. More similarities were evident, like their height or complexion or facial features. Were they brothers?

Sky eyed Axel suspiciously, seeing how the redhead would dart curious glances between him and Rain. At this time, Rain was recovering from his embarrassment and regaining his usual psyche.

Leaning in but not taking his gaze away from Axel, Sky stage-whispered to Rain, "Who's that?"

"His name's Axel," Rain whispered, distraught.

Sky's pretty eyes bugged doubtfully. "He looks like a pedophile."

Brow arched, Axel crossed his arms hauntingly. "What was that, porcupine?"

Roxas coughed heedingly, interrupting an ensuing verbal battle. He addressed Axel more civilly, "Sorry about my brother. He just spills nonsense from his mouth." Rain looked at Sky deliberately, holding up the paper bag of purchased goods. "Sky, I have the CD's, let's go." He tugged at his brother's arm, but Sky was having an tremendous staring contest with Axel, both not budging an inch - or batting an eyelash. "_Sky_."

"Fine," huffed the brunet, and made a disgruntled face at Axel. Only he could managed looking huggable and cute at the same time. His beautiful blond of a brother on the contrary...he must have looked die-of-a-heart-attack _adorable_.

"Going so soon, blondie?" Axel called after them, his voice wasn't obnoxious in the music store, the volume of the blasting music drowning him out.

"Sorry, again!" Rain shouted back, and dragged his spiky-haired brother forcibly out the door.

"Just to let you know," shouted Sky, "I'd called you a pedophile!" He and Rain disappeared around the corner of the store. Gone.

Axel spoke up when he felt Riku ghost up behind him.

"You'd didn't talk to the brunet at all, didn't you?"

Riku cleared his throat awkwardly. "No." He wouldn't admit he had been intrigued by the brunet, and watched him daydream about like he was in his own world.

Axel scratch his head thoughtfully. "Hm...Rain. Somehow - when I think about it - that name doesn't fit him."

In the end, Demyx sure missed a lot, and neither the redhead or silveret would oblige to tell him what had happened.

...

A voice was low and urgent as he spoke to his companion, both walking together closely, heads bent together, as they navigated the busy streets.

"Sora, we better hurry and get back to the apartment. Dad and Mom are gonna freak when they find out we left. They get paranoid when we live with them."

"Yeah, yeah - wait. Roxas, did you just refer to Cloud as _Mom_?"

Roxas shot Sora a sour look. "You know he doesn't mind in public, and no one knows who we're talking about."

Sora contemplated lightly. "But what happened if some stalker - or maybe a _pedophile_ was listening to what we we're saying-"

"Stop calling him a pedo!" Roxas snapped, but his neck was warm again. Why couldn't he keep his emotions in check? He forced his muscles to relax, the flush of blood receding. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to see him again."

But deep inside, he really wanted another chance to meet that gorgeous redhead again.

...

Heartlesses that are the true owner of the Dark Notes resemble a Heartless/Nobody in the Kingdom Hearts game with some small modifications. I'll either use a Heartless or a Nobody. Hope that clears things up.

Those who don't know, reviews are my life.

**Review  
><strong>

**V**

**Button  
><strong>

**V**

**Here  
><strong>

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts shall live on forever, apparently I won't, so it needs to be in capable hands than mine. Oh, I almost forgot to say the Death Note disclaimer. I only use canon from DN's anime/live action (because those are easier to search up stuff), and will never own it.

This is a spinoff of Kingdom Hearts...Death Note style. I use the Kingdoms Hearts characters with canon-based aspects from DN. In future, it will have some main points of shounen-ai (boyxboy). Rated T for cussing, sexual tension, killing, and blah blah blah. Don't steal my plot, idea, or OC's.

People in the world can forget easily, so...

**A** is equivalent to **L**.

**SS**/Shurui is equivalent to **W**/Watari.

**Vv** is equivalent Birthday Beyond/**BB**.

**T**/Terra and **Aa**/Aqua is equivalent to both pairs: Raye Penber and Naomi Misora; **A**/Aiber and **w**/Wedy.

When two upper cases like **SS**, meaning previous Letter (agent marker), usually retired or resigned.

When one upper cases like **R** means current Letter (agent marker).

When two letters by one is upper case and another is lower case like **Vv**, it means next successor of latter (so meaning if a Letter is known as **Kk**, he/she are the successor of the Letter **K**).

When only a lower case like **j**, meaning still-in-training, undergraduate, or within consideration of being successor.

Letters (detective/agents/smart people) will always be bolded.

People talking with computerized voices or over phones will be italicized.

Posted: 4/18/12

This chapter is more rushed in my opinion, and shorter. I'm sad. I promise to add some of your favorite couples later. ~Amatsu

Chapter 3

_Radiant Garden. 8:43 p.m. Five days later. In a secluded working room that serves as the Numbers Investigation Team's headquarters._

"Will this really work?" questioned Yuffie, bottom lip jutting out questionably. For once, the jittery, hyperactive rookie was disheartened by the upcoming plan. "Like...is this the right thing to do?" she clarified her uncertainty. She wasn't staring at her older superiors for confirmation, but at the camera of the silver-cased laptop. The illuminating screen had a ink-black **A** of all its glory. An elderly woman of her fifties, Shurui, stood dutifully beside the end table that perched the laptop and mechanical endorsements.

_"I believe much that my plan will execute without fail,"_ inputted the technical, computerized voice. The _real_ case leader: **A**. _"This plan is more of a trick, like reeling in a fish when it has fallen for the bait."_

"A ruthless trick," muttered Leon from a disorganized table, not glancing up from his stack of papers. Tifa, on the brunet's other side, frowned, darting a wary glance at the laptop, and away again to her paperwork. She had been repeating the same ritual nearly everytime **A** spoke, like she was self-conscious that a person might suddenly appear on screen.

Four more agents were present. Instead of being seated, they'd opted to stand because of their anxiousness. Sephiroth had his arms crossed, his face as passive as ever, monitoring the activities and communicating with **A** when needed. Zack was paired with Cloud as they intently observed the maps pinned on a board scattered with colorful dots. Another man, maybe in his late twenties with a lean, thin built, rested his back against the wall, a handheld touch phone in his hand, thumb darting feverishly across the screen, other hand habitually flipping a guardstick expertly. His long, scruffy, scarlet mane was tied into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck, and a pair of sunglasses perched above his forehead. Reno Akamura, having finally arriving some five days ago to officially enlist in the cause.

_"Sephiroth, Reno,"_ **A** said (the Investigation Team insisted the Letter to addressed them by given name), and both men looked up at the inquiry, _"commence the procedure in two minutes."_

"Roger that," affirmed the silver-haired leader. He and the redhead crossed to a table with score of high definition screens, keyboards, and desktop towers, messily connected to a network by a intermingle of cords and wires. Both men deftly typed on the keyboards, the redhead slightly grinning.

_"Shurui, call the specific stations about their upcoming interruptions,"_ ordered **A **leisurely.

"Of course, **A**," Shurui allowed, and picked up the nearest landline phone (untraceable) and dialed a number.

...

_Radiant Garden. 8:43 p.m. In a private hotel room. Sitting area._

Eyes flitting away from the computer screen, zeroing on the remote settled upon the littered coffee table of strewn snacks and wrappers. One elegant, slim finger poked the power button of the remote, and the plasma television in front of the hotel occupant blared on. A cooking show.

_Time to enjoy the show,_ thought the lonely agent sourly, sinking back into the plush armchair, and hand absently rummaging through a pack of shortbread cookies.

...

_Radiant Garden. 8:43 p.m. Akamura's household. Axel's room._

"Hey, Axel! I got some news from Marluxia! He's says there's some important broadcast in about two minutes!" exclaimed the mullet-styled blond. He had his cell phone handy.

Sitting at his desk, Axel glanced up from his Dark Note, who had been musing who to torture or kill. His Heartless, Sicario, was probably on the roof with Demyx's Heartless companion, Ballerino, trying to pass time with whatever Heartlesses bothered to converse about.

"Really?" Axel said, raising a brow intriguingly. If Marluxia referred to news as 'important', then it'd must be worth consideration of the redhead's time. "Turn on the TV."

Demyx, who was sprawled on the redhead's bed with some magazines, lazily reached out to grab the remote and pushed the power button. _Click!_

"Did Marly say what station?" Axel asked, spinning halfway in his swivel chair to fully observe the television. He crossed his long legs and leaned back into his chair, one hand absently tapping his desk.

"Nope," replied the blond. "He'd just found out it was important. Maybe boss told him or somethin'."

"A target?" Axel drawled, slightly frowning. Did Xemnas want one of them to murder someone publicly? Then again, he would want to stay discreet to avoid exposure.

The show that was displayed was some drama, then, abruptly, the screen changed setting. The setting exhibited a desk, a gold name-tag, and a man, the background was a backdrop of a cityscape. The man was wearing a modest black suit, emphasizing the man's trimmed, stark night hair, and devoided eyes, his hands folded together in front of him methodically. The name-tag was thinly etched in proper print: _Arcus A. Drake._

A herald announced, "We bring you this live broadcast from all over the Kingdom. This is a message from the International Crime Police Organization."

The man on-screen inclined his head in terse greeting. In a baritone voice, he began steadily, "My name is Arcus A. Drake - redundantly known as the great detective: **A**."

Demyx's mouth was gaped open like a fish. "_A Letter? _He must be suicidal! I-I'm going to call Riku!" The blond hastily dialed the youngster's number. Whereas, Axel was dubious, narrowing his vivid emerald eyes.

Arcus continued to announce, "I have been assigned by the ICPO to find a serial killer. Actually, the amount of serial killers is uncertain, for the ones I'm searching for are none other than the Numbers. They are known to be the most brutal murderers in the Kingdom."

"Yeah," Axel murmured exasperatedly, "it's about us." He imagined the people all over the world gasping and gossiping about the war between the Numbers and the Letters. Oh, the drama was thick of apprehension like storm clouds, but not one lightning bolt amidst the thunder, because a lightning bolt meant the first attack.

"_Are you guys seeing this?"_ asked Riku over speaker phone. He sounded baffled.

"This guy is off-his-rocker," Demyx said incredulously. "One of us might kill him. Doesn't he know _that_?"

"They continue the rampage and chaos after Kira," lectured Arcus, tone disapproving. "They think of themselves as a God like Kira. They are not. Numbers are egotistic, vile, and cruel, but most of all, immature of their actions."

Axel was not hysterical like Demyx, or appalled like Riku, instead, he smirked. "'Immature'?" he questioned acutely, amused.

Arcus raised his chin daringly. "I, **A**, will assure all citizens of Kingdom Hearts, that the Numbers will be disposed of, once and for all. I will track them down and arrest them for their heinous crimes."

Axel laughed, and Demyx gave him a strange look, as if the redhead had all the justice nonsense deteriorate his brain. "Be my guest," the redhead baited, even though the man on-screen could not hear him.

Arcus leaned forward engagingly, dark eyes sharpening like a glint of a knife. "Numbers, I can easily read your moves because of your immaturity. People like you are not meant to exist in this world. You may kill criminals, but I know you do more than that. You are lower than the people you slaughter like animals."

_"Is he being ironic?"_ Riku asked aloud, sounding skeptical now.

"You know that many had supported Kira those three years ago, and now, under a reign of fear, they follow you," Arcus deducted. "Is that how you control the world to your bidding? You show much arrogance."

"Axel, what should we do?" Demyx was biting his lower lip anxiously. "Do we kill him? Larxene or the others might before us."

_"Should I do it?" _Riku offered, serious. _Now_ he wanted to take advantage of his Dark Note of all times?

"No, I'll do it," Axel said, pissed off by Arcus' bravado of superiority. He grabbed his Dark Note, and laid it on his lap. In his hand, the licensed key transformed into a classic ink pen. Apathetic, he scrawled in neat print of his prey, a sadistic grin lacing his lips.

"Numbers, you think you are taking the law in your hands like Kira," Arcus reprimanded, "but you are more childish than Kira. By judging one's fate with your own intentions? Pathetic. You're just creating a world of brutality."

_You're about to eat your words_, Axel thought brazenly, a blazing glare in his usual sprightful eyes, _bastard._

Forty seconds later...

Suddenly, Arcus choked on his words, clutching his chest and gasping horrifically, eyes bugging out as he jerked out of his chair and landed gruffly on the ground. People in the same studio as Arcus ran forward to aid the man. They carried his listless, supine body away from sight. All that left was an unoccupied seat. Silence consumed the room.

_"He's...gone,"_ said Riku lowly, breaking the tension.

"Whatever," dismissed Axel. "It's done. I wonder what boss thought about this." He spun back around in his chair, carelessly setting his Dark Note on the desk.

_"How rude."_

Demyx made a choking sound, Riku was stunned silent over the phone, and Axel...he froze stiff at the scrambled voice. Lofty and imprudent.

_"I wonder which of you Numbers killed Arcus A. Drake,"_ mused the computerized voice, the tone taunting. _"All he did was talk about you. Don't you like publicity?"_

Slowly, in a daze, Axel raised his head and stared uncomprehendingly at his TV. There, true to his eyes, was a bold **A** glaring at him behind the amidst of a pure white background. The brilliant light hurt his eyes, it might as well been a slap in the face.

_"So Numbers, you can kill without lifting a finger,"_ drolled **A**. _"How boring." _**A**'s tone became more severe, enunciating every word and syllable._ "Hear this loud and clear, you murderers, the man you had just killed was a convict on death row. It was hidden from the media, and his arrest was confidential." _After a slight pause, the Letter added simply, _"I'd made Arcus appear as me. The real __**A**__ is alive. _I_ am __**A**__."_

"No way," breathed Axel, standing woodenly to his feet. It had been a trick! A decoy! His - their - enemy was provoking them as of this instant, telling them to their faces indirectly, yet undeviatingly at them.

_"So, kill me if you dare!"_ **A** challenged incredulously. Was it coincidence that forty seconds had passed as no one had moved a muscle? **A** spoke up again in a mannered tone, _"You can't, can you?"_

_"This is bad,"_ said Riku, gaining his senses back from shock. From where he lounged in his room, he was frowning deeply, eyes sharp at the TV.

_"The police are right behind you, Numbers,"_ said **A**, then the tone became crisp and condescending_, "and I, I am breathing down your neck. I know whoever chose to kill Arcus A. Drake is currently residing in Radiant Garden."_

Eyes widened, Axel and Demyx locked bewildered gazes.

_"In fact, I know more than that,"_ **A** declared triumphantly, _"31% of you are in Radiant Garden, and a total of 46% are within the surrounding area of RG. One of the first kills by a Number was deducted to have occurred there, and the death toll has risen considerably within the past years. See? Do you believe me? I will capture you, Numbers, starting with youngest of all, Number XIII."_

_"Me?"_ whispered Riku, voice small that it could barely be heard over speaker phone.

_"When I have you in my clutches,"_ **A** resolved, _"your penalty is death!"_

"Our penalty?" Axel growled, hand involuntarily fisting in defiance. He deserved _no_ penalty.

_"I am justice,"_ said **A** more calmly, like saying a simple statement, and with that final declaration, the **A** that glowed before their very eyes vanished. A random drama proceeded to play on TV.

Axel was rendered into a state of shock, his mind not comprehending what had happened. _The_ Axel, the straight A student of RGU, top of his class, was befuddled that his body had a meltdown, nerves drained of instructions, and heartrate increasing as his breathing slowed. Over the phone, Riku was silent, probably scared of the hunt that began with him. And Demyx...Demyx was cross-legged on Axel's bed, still holding his cell phone. Finally, he managed to say something at least.

"Axel, Xemnas is gonna _kill_ us."

...

_Radiant Garden. 9:01 p.m. Numbers Investigation Team Headquarters._

"Ah, yes. Thank you for the information," said Tifa on the phone, and hung up. Dismayed, she trudged back to the loose circle of awaiting agents. They looked expected.

"Arcus A. Drake is dead," she confirmed lowly, ruby eyes troubled.

"**A** managed to narrow down the location of Numbers," Yuffie said in awe. "And now we have only a seventh of culprits than we've had before."

"But **A** sacrificed a convict," disapproved Cloud, glaring at the ground. He mumbled, "**A** is acting like a Number."

"The convict was on death roll anyway," dismissed Reno with a nonchalant shrug. He recoiled when he earned a glare from the blond and the brunet. To think he'd _liked_ the blond.

_Is this a different __**A**__?_ thought Cloud as he walked away from his co-workers. He just wanted to go home.

...

_Location unknown. 9:01 p.m._

When the flaunting **A **disappeared off screen did the man turn his TV. off completely. In his silent, secluded room, he was alone, sitting at his priceless desk, moonlight escaping the curtains behind him. Shadows lurked between every crevice and niche of the dark room. His hand, which was still on the desk, slowly flexed open like a blossoming flower. He felt like he had lost something, something that had eluded his grasp.

_"Kira."_

...

Did I reach to anyone? I guess not because the lack of _reviews_.

**Follow  
><strong>

**V**

**These  
><strong>

**V**

**Arrows  
><strong>

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't all disclaimers convey the same message? Me don't own anything but OC's and plot and idea. Same goes for you.

This is a spinoff of Kingdom Hearts...Death Note style. I use the Kingdoms Hearts characters with canon-based aspects from DN. In future, it will have some main points of shounen-ai (boyxboy). Rated T for cussing, sexual tension, killing, and blah blah blah. Don't steal my plot, idea, or OC's.

The same old routine...

**A** is equivalent to **L**.

**SS**/Shurui is equivalent to **W**/Watari.

**Vv** is equivalent Birthday Beyond/**BB**.

**T**/Terra and **Aa**/Aqua is equivalent to both pairs: Raye Penber and Naomi Misora; **A**/Aiber and **w**/Wedy.

When two upper cases like **SS**, meaning previous Letter (agent marker), usually retired or resigned.

When one upper cases like **R** means current Letter (agent marker).

When two letters by one is upper case and another is lower case like **Vv**, it means next successor of latter (so meaning if a Letter is known as **Kk**, he/she are the successor of the Letter **K**).

When only a lower case like **j**, meaning still-in-training, undergraduate, or within consideration of being successor.

Letters (detective/agents/smart people) will always be bolded.

People talking with computerized voices or over phones will be italicized.

I suggest be acquainted with roman numerals, I will use them frequently.

Posted: 4/25/12

Sorry, this is a short chapter, and I had been busy and tired this week. Darn school... Anyway, I hope you R&R and I'm sorry for the strange flow of the story and lack of your favorite characters. ~Amatsu

Chapter 4

_Radiant Garden. 8:17 a.m._

After the incident with Arcus A. Drake, Axel, Demyx, and Riku were immediately contacted early the next morning. It didn't matter if they were tired, it was ordered by the boss via Saix. Over the phone, Saix sounded cold and disparaging enough, but mentioned no insight about Xemnas' crucial opinion.

Riding in his truck, Axel picked up Riku and Demyx at their houses and made a beeline to their headquarters in Hollow Bastion. Riku had to be discreet in climbing out of his window, scale down a tree, and stealthily sprint across the yard to jump the fence. His father wasn't home due to time-consuming work, but his rowdy and vexing older brothers would immediately report to their father if one sign of misconduct was evident, so being deathly quiet was essential. Riku would scoff, his brothers were opposite of being responsible, they were hypocrites. Demyx had it easy sneaking out of his house. He only lived with his mother, and she was still deep asleep, so he had quietly slipped out the back door. Axel was also untroubled by his morning sneak-out. His older brother was still stuck at work, he'd usually retire home every other day late at night. It was like having a ghost around, you knew it was there but didn't cared about it.

"Should we be worried?" Demyx said and gulped. He had fretted all night about the possible terrifying punishment of their reckless actions yesterday with the entire Radiant Garden broadcast of the fake **A**, and the debut of the real **A**. Last night, the blond didn't sleep a wink, tossing and turning in his bed. Being awake was like having a nightmare, but you couldn't blink open your eyes to escape the horror.

Abnormally, Axel was silent. Hinted by the silence, Demyx and Riku knew that the redhead was frustrated. In fact, Axel was gripping the steering wheel tightly in irritation, scowling from time to time. The three knew _he _was the blame for the leakage of their location. Pride would be his downfall if he kept acting individually.

Once they'd slipped out of the tunnel that led to the the Numbers headquarters in Hollow Bastion, Axel, Demyx, and Riku quickly entered the deserted-looking gothic-styled building, wearing their signature black-clad clothing. Axel punched in the code and they were allowed clearance under the concealed entrance.

Only one governing figure stood amidst the T-lined hallway, his arms severely crossed, scowl pronounced, making his X-shaped scar mimic the glare he had in his teal eyes.

"I'm guessing 'welcome back'," muttered Riku, gaze casted down.

"Xemnas wishes to speak with you three in the conference room," Saix growled. He whipped around, not checking if they were following tail.

With jerky movements, Axel, Demyx, and Riku shuffled forward silently. The conference room was down the left side of the hallway, a right turn, and three doors down. Saix opened the bare, solid door and ambled in. The cold room was simple and dim. The white walls and floor were clean and naked of decorations. The center had a long table accompanied by high, stiff chairs, seating at least fourteen people. Only two were occupied.

Axel was the first to speak. "What the hell? Larxene? Marluxia?" He sounded perplexed at the abrupt appearance of the two Numbers.

Larxene was leaning back in her chair, her booted feet propped ungraciously on the sleek table. The impetuous blond had acute pixie-like features, electric blue eyes, slight, wispy frame that harbored a tough act, and her bangs styled upward like antennas. With her sharp silver tongue, selfish one-track attitude, and successful debut as a model, Larxene's life was far from boring. Under her fitting black coat, she wore a gothic, laced lolita bodice, a frilly miniskirt, and studded belt, her face accentuated with a light amount of smoky make-up. Axel would gag at the thought of anyone being Larxene's fan. She was _vicious_.

Marluxia was seated mannerly, spine straight, legs crossed. Absently, he twirled a rose in his gloved hand. His wild, hot pink mane overflowed down to his waist. His bemused expression was ever present and never ceasing. He wore a stiff black trenchcoat, black gloves, a long-sleeved shirt, and long dress pants. Axel always thought of him as a creepy gardener dude.

As Axel, Demyx, and Riku took the seats at the opposite side of the wicked blond and musing magenta, Saix stood regally at the farthest end of the table, then he spoke, "The Superior ordered Number XI and Number XII for today's discussion."

"Yeah," mumbled Demyx ruefully, sagging his upper body on the table, "because _somebody_ told me about some 'important news' and forgot to mention that it was a trick!" He shot a remorseful look at Marluxia.

Marluxia was only partially offended. "I didn't _know_ it was a trap set by **A**," defended the flower lover flippantly. "The Letter was clever and adamant. He'd narrowed our - _your_ - location here in RG. Only a great mind could-"

"We get it," snapped Axel, in a foul mood. He knew what was coming.

"And _you_ were the one who confirmed our location," voiced Marluxia, badgering at him, not minding the redhead's scorching glare. "Now who's the _real_ fault here? Hm? Or maybe it's because you hate being outwitted, Axel."

Larxene snickered gleefully.

"Shut up," said the redhead crisply, but didn't deny the statement. Marluxia had hit a nerve. "I bet you or Larxene were about to kill Arcus anyway."

Both said people scoffed.

"Enough," cut in Saix sharply, and everyone quieted but continued to glare at each other balefully. "The Superior is about to call."

As predicted, the untraceable landline phone situated by Saix's waiting hand rang deliberately. Saix settled the phone on the table and pressed speaker phone.

"Good morning, sir," greeted Saix respectfully.

_"I sense all of the younger Numbers are here?"_ said a sonorous voice, not bothering to be concealed by a voice scrambler unlike **A**. Even through a phone, the power emanating in that sculpted voice shut everyone up.

"Yes," replied Saix impassively.

_"All of you are aware of the incident that had happened yesterday, I presume?"_ inquired the unaccounted for leader, not hint of malice in his tone.

"Yes, sir," they answered in unison. Axel and Marluxia wondered if they were going to be punished for their foolish actions. Everyone tensed with anticipation. Larxene grinned blithely.

_"Then it's time to advance against the Letter __**A**__. We will begin the first move to announce our...participation within three days. I will fax Saix all the tasks by noon. And you will be briefed and assigned your job. As my subordinates, I do expect all of you to work together."_

_What?_

Axel and Demyx exchanged incredulous expressions. Did Xemnas even care about Axel's and Marluxia's heedlessness yesterday?

"Superior," blurted out Riku. Everyone stared at him in disbelief as he rudely spoke out to Xemnas.

_"What is it, Number XIII?"_

"Why are we waging war against **A** of all times when he has the upper hand in eliminating us?" said Riku indifferently, body stiff.

_"Because, I believe by finding the true Kira, we can annihilate _all _of the Letters, once and for all,"_ proclaimed Xemnas.

"The real Kira?" said Larxene impulsively, dropping her feet to the ground in astonishment. "You...?"

_"The time is ripe,"_ Xemnas only said. _"Now is the time to act. Kira has been inactive for many years, but by finding him, we can rid the world of Letters and govern with the true meaning of justice. All criminals must be severely punished for their crimes. No more injustice, no more false validation. The world needs the blatant truth. And this can only be obtained by us, and by our gifted power."_

"To make the world a better place. Clean of dirt and liars," murmured Marluxia pensively. Between his thumb and index finger, he pinched his rose more tightly until the stem bent.

_"Exactly Number XI,"_ approved Xemnas. _"We will start by destroying all Letters, find Kira, and obliterate the blasted government and their foolish laws. We shall finally start the building blocks of our utopia."_

"Yes, sir," everyone answered robotically, dazed by the dream of a utopia.

_"I hope to hear results," _regarded their boss. _"Nothing can be gained if nothing is driven for. Use the power of your Dark Notes. Be the tools Kira would have wanted you to be. You are all his demigods. _He_ is the reason you are assembled here today under my wing. We need to find Kira and show him our accomplishments."_

"It will be done, Superior," promised Saix, chin held high.

_"Then I leave the rest to you..." Beep~_ Everyone heard the dial tone.

Axel was perturbed, not knowing what made sense of anymore. Now he was righteously appointed as Kira's underling - a demigod that would rid the world of it's rotting green. He remembered when he had heard of Kira's actions, murdering the murderers, and sentencing the proper punishment for lowly miscreants. They'd deserved death, and death was a measly circumstance, unlike torture. Torture was a more valid penalty.

And he agreed with Kira.

_Kira,_ he thought distractedly, _I wonder if you'd accept me - I want to hear it with your own words._

The Numbers didn't know what affect Xemnas disturbed them with, clouding their minds by using Kira, their God. If they didn't see reason, he was the puppeteer of their will. And they didn't know what had overcame them.

...

Like I said, this chapter was short and more messy in my opinion. Sorry for the inconvenience. I gladly appreciate reviews.

**I**

**V  
><strong>

**Am  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**Grateful  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>


End file.
